1. Field of the Invention
This invention deals with an improved bedside rail clamp used on hospital or institutional beds to support and attach a universal bed rail unit to the bed's frame.
2. Description of the Prior Act
Bed rail units are well known and have long been used on beds in institutions and hospitals. Bed rail units keep the patient confined to the bed, preventing the patient from accidentally rolling off or falling out of the bed. Many means have been used to attach said bed rail units to the bed. These means have become complex since in deluxe beds, the top, bottom and middle sections are adjustable such that the patient's head or feet can be raised or lowered. It is thus important that the bedside rail adjust according to the positions of the bed.
Cross bars joining the bedside rail units from each side of the bed have been used to support these bedside rail units. This is typically exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,097,370 issued to C. E. Murcott on July 16, 1963. However, this system proved in practice to include several disadvantages: the adjustable bed rail unit has many parts that must be assembled as well as many adjustments made to attach to the mattress frame, crossheads 15 & 16 connect to posts 17 & 18 and to cross member 14. This crosshead member is located beneath the mattress and creates a lump in the mattress where it is located. Since a crosshead member is required, there must be a bedside rail unit used on each side of the bed.